


Learning to Waltz

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, M/M, january jaunt, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: Derek wants to dance with the cute guy in his ballroom dance class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> My fix-it for my mistake in the sterekdrabbles January Jaunt. [ Novemberhush](http://novemberhush.tumblr.com) gave me the prompt "May I have this dance?"
> 
> Again, thank you [sterekdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sterekdrabbles) and [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes) for this fun event!

Derek looks longingly across the room to the hot guy in the plaid shirt. He’s laughing at something his dance partner is saying, head thrown back and mouth open in what looks like pure joy.

With how the ballroom dance class is run, they will never be partnered up, girls forming an inner circle that pairs them with the guys in the outer circle. Derek knows he has to bite the bullet and ask his crush to dance if he ever wants a chance. It's just so hard to get up the nerve. What if he’s straight, or worse, homophobic?


	2. Chapter 2

When the class is over the instructor lets them stay and practice, leaving the ballroom dance songs playing over the sound system. It’s Derek’s chance to ask Cute Hot Guy to dance.

He steels his nerve and approaches, taps Cute Hot Guy on the shoulder.

“Yeah? Hey.” He turns around, surprise on his face.

“Um. Would, uh- I-.” Derek clears his throat and takes a steadying breath. “May I have this dance?”

The guy’s face breaks out into one of his beautiful smiles. “I’d love that.”

Derek gestures to the dance floor and they walk together to an empty space.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing each other, they both raise their left hands, then their right, then laugh nervously.

“Do you want to lead?” Derek asks.

“Uh. That’s the only way I know how to do this.  With my coordination, I’m lucky if I can even do that.”

Which is a lie, Derek knows. He’s been watching him and he’s surprisingly graceful, for all his large and sudden movements.

“Okay.” Derek raises his right hand and puts his left on the shoulder in front of him. The guy slips his hand into Derek’s, the other around Derek’s waist to the small of his back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, you know both parts?” Cute Hot Guy asks.  Derek can see the glowing amber brown of his eyes standing this close.

“Yeah. Uh. My sister made me learn. She thought it would be a good idea.” Derek stares at the pattern of moles on Cute Hot Guy’s cheek.

“A good idea… for her? Or for you?”  Cute Hot Guy asks. His nose is adorable.

“Maybe both?”

They each smile and look away quickly.  The waltz music is playing but they’re not moving yet.  Derek is happy just holding his hand, feeling the warmth of the arm on his back. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cute Hot Guy startles, probably realizing that they’ve been standing in a ready position without moving for quite a few seconds.

Derek feels pressure on his hand, takes a step back and suddenly they’re waltzing.

“I’m Stiles,” Cute Hot- Stiles says.

“I’m Derek.” They slip into silence as they move to the music.

It’s perfect. Stiles is a confident dance partner and Derek doesn’t have to think, just follows the tiny changes of pressure on his hand and back.  Stiles shifts his grip slightly and it brings them closer together. It’s perfect; everything Derek hoped for.

Well, maybe not everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://gobsmackapplejack.tumblr.com) and my [sterek tumblr](http://mutualpiningandawkwardness.tumblr.com).


End file.
